Lugia Rising
by Sunshine Pheonix
Summary: Ren is a lugia, and the only one that's ever been seen before in the realm and after a bizzare series of disasters he has to save the world from a force more evil than anything ever seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**A story for people who love Lugia.**

A young lugia flew across the morning sky; he gracefully spun right and left to avoid trees until he finally propelled himself high into the sky, giving him an overview of the realm that was his home. The lugia's name was Ren; he flew majestically over the treetops until his destination came into sight, The Hill of Speio.

Ren was abandoned when he was a baby; up until then the pokemon of the realm had thought that their only was one lugia. It was one of the most amazing things they had ever seen, a real live baby lugia; and now hear he was, child of the sky.

Ren had often flew around the realm looking for his real parents but he had never found them; and to his annoyance he was forbidden to leave the realm for dangers lurked outside and his adopted parents weren't prepared to let him go out and get himself hurt.

During his early days of life many of the pokemon in the realm feared Ren because of his mythical status and once they contemplated killing him but fortunately they never carried out the order; they decided not to after Ren showed a strong interest in the teachings of Mew which made pokemon believe that he was no threat.

Ren loved two things more than anything else in the world swimming and flying. He loved them because they gave him a feel good sensation, especially flying. He loved the feel of the wind blowing against his face when he flew and he loved to look down on the world from above.

Ren also showed interest in learning about his many legendary abilities. He read about the original lugia as much as he could and apparently he had only discovered a tiny amount of the abilities that he possessed which drove him to train.

Every Wednesday he would practice battle on the ground, in the air and under water. He fought at his best when he was in the air, the high altitudes naturally motivated him to do his best, and he looked at the sky almost every day as if it was a very good friend that he hadn't seen for a while.

He heard stories about the original lugia being scary and intimidating but he was the opposite of the original; Ren was friendly and kind which made his adopted parents wonder why he was abandoned. Ren also wondered why he was abandoned; he had a dream once about flying with another lugia who in the dream said "I love you son." And when Ren awoke to find it had just been a dream he broke down in tears. All he ever wanted was to know his parents; was that really too much to ask?

When Ren landed on top of The Hill of Speio he sat down and looked over the realm; as always the sight fascinated him. He had a hard time believing that everything could look so small from so high up, he smiled and tucked his wings in. He always came to the hill before he began his training weekly training; coming to the hill raised his will because it gave him the privilege to see the world in a tiny form. After seeing his share of the sights he took flight again and flew towards the fields where he trained.

As he flew he caught sight of a mountain way in the distance that he was told never to go too. It was a volcano that Ren had seen explode once and he could still remember the smoke in the distance and all that red and orange magma pouring down its sides. It looked like the forest below had been coated in a red towel of fire; Ren had always been uncomfortable around fire.

While he continued to fly he noticed that a pidgey had joined him. Said pidgey was a friend of Ren, his flying buddy as he called him. Whirlwind was two years older than Ren but Ren was almost three times his size.

"Yo Ren, how ya doing?" the pidgey asked in a playful tone although it was hard to tell with the sound of the wind.

"I'm fine Whirlwind." Ren replied whilst he did a loop in the air. He and Whirlwind had always liked to show off their moves to one another and this was no exception.

"Glad to hear it." Whirlwind squawked. "Do you mind if I do a bit of training with you?"

Ren was surprised; Whirlwind, wanting to train? Now that was something new.

"Yeah sure." Ren said as he watched Whirlwind barrel roll in mid air which followed by a tail spin which almost resulted in him smacking into a tree.

"I've decided to do some training because I don't want you to make me look bad; all I keep hearing about is how well you can battle, yeah well I'm gonna beat you!" Whirlwind laughed.

Ren smiled at his friend who as far as he knew didn't even know how to fight. Still, his optimism was what Ren liked about his friend.

The two flew for a little longer until they came to the training fields. "Hello Ren, good to see you again." The instructing lucario said. "And who is this?" He nodded at the pidgey that stood next to Ren.

"This is Whirlwind." Ren said.

"Welcome Whirlwind." The lucario put out a paw to shake with Whirlwind who only obliged after a sharp nudge in the side by Ren.

"I take it he is here to train?" the lucario asked.

"Yeah I am lucario." Whirlwind said enthusiastically.

"Good" the lucario said. "And call me Aura."

"Can I battle Ren?" Whirlwind asked impatiently.

Aura's eyes widened. "You think you can take him?"

"I could take him blindfolded!" Whirlwind said.

"And what if I'm not blindfolded?" Ren asked with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny" Whirlwind said. "Now are we gonna battle or what?"

"You are free to try" Aura said. "But I doubt that you'll do very well."

"Do you doubt my awesome power?" Whirlwind said protectively.

Aura concealed a laugh with a fake cough and said "Power is not how you win a battle Whirlwind; strategy is an important part of combat too."

"Ren won't know what hit him when I'm finished." Whirlwind said.

"Oh Aura, please don't let the bad pidgey hurt me!" Ren sniggered.

"Let your power do the talking Ren." Whirlwind said with eyes that suggested the famous saying bring it on.

"Just don't let the awesome pidgey kill you Ren." Aura joked.

"You think I can't beat him?" Whirlwind asked.

"Well let's see shall we?" Aura said. "Take your places."

Ren stood at one end of the field and Whirlwind fluttered above the other.

"Do ya feel lucky?" Whirlwind called over to Ren.

"Maybe." Ren said in a slow voice that Whirlwind hated more than anything in the world.

"You're goin down!" Whirlwind squawked.

"Just don't forget the blindfold!" Ren called over and Whirlwind rocketed at Ren at full speed, starting the battle.

**Well first chapter is done and I still can't believe it took me two hours! Please review if you want me to keep writing, reviews are like inspiration to me and if I have no inspiration then I can't write stories so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Training

Ren stood silent and still as Whirlwind rocketed towards him at full speed. Ren waited until he was about half a meter away before he quickly stepped to the side leaving Whirlwind with an unavoidable 40mph crash right into a tree.

"Ahh!" Whirlwind squawked "You'll pay for that!"

Ren just gave a playful laugh and jumped into the air, his magnificent wings taking action.

"Get back here!" Whirlwind called into the sky.

"Catch me if you can!" Ren laughed as his big white wings sped up.

Whirlwind watched as Ren circled above trying to get Whirlwind to follow, and it worked.

"You are so dead!" Whirlwind growled as he took flight. He chased Ren for a while until with a playful spin Ren preformed a victory roll right into the river; and before he knew what he was doing Whirlwind followed.

Ren remerged from the water's misty surface with a smirk on his face while Whirlwind pulled himself onto the shore.

Ren landed atop the same tree that Whirlwind had smashed into earlier.

"Come and get me Whirly!" Ren laughed, but Whirlwind went red with anger. Ren knew Whirlwind hated being called Whirly and it gave him a sense of self satisfaction whilst it annoyed Whirlwind all to hell.

Whirlwind flapped his wings violently only to find he couldn't fly due to his wings being to wet. "Damn it!" He shouted at the sky.

Ren gave a victorious smile and swooped down in front of the soaked pidgey. Whirlwind gave a growl and charged at the lugia again.

Since there were no trees right behind him this time Ren spun round and smacked Whirlwind with his tail.

Whirlwind pushed himself back onto his talons and tottered about a little but he quickly regained his balance and furiously shook his head.

Ren took a step back as Whirlwind began to build up a dark pulse around himself.

Ohh great! A dark attack; Ren thought to himself as the darkness flew towards him, he shielded himself with his wings and tried to knock the dark energy away.

Whirlwind gave a little smile with his beak but it quickly changed to a look of awe when Ren's wings began to glow. The lugia then threw his wings open forcing the darkness back at the pidgey.

"Holy crap!" Whirlwind gasped as the wall of darkness slammed into him throwing him high into the air and then plunging into the river, the next thing he knew he was being fished out by a pair of white wings.

"Had enough?" Ren asked the injured pidgey with a smile.

"How the hell did you do that?" Whirlwind asked, astonished.

"Well hello, I'm a lugia." Ren laughed cheerfully.

"Still that was amazing!" Whirlwind said.

"Well honestly I didn't know I could do that." Ren laughed, tucking his wings in.

"That was very good Ren" Aura said, resting his paw on the lugia's back. "But how did you deflect the dark pulse?"

"Truthfully, I don't know I just… did it." Ren said shrugging.

"Just a lugia thing isn't it Ren?" Whirlwind said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ren replied, staring absent minded into the sky.

Ren looked at the clouds above him, their stationary beauty fascinated him but he got a shock when he saw a white figure fly from one cloud to another, it looked like… another lugia.

Ren stared; fascinated. Whirlwind looked at him and saw that he was off in a world of his own. Another lugia… the thought ran through Ren's head over and over again until he received a sharp peck from Whirlwind

"Hey! Ren are you listening to me?" Whirlwind shouted after the peck to the lugia's tail.

"Sorry I just thought I saw… oh it's not important." Ren sighed.

Ren looked up again but he didn't see the white figure anymore so he turned to face Whirlwind who wanted his attention.

"Hey Ren, Aura says you have flight training today; so can I come with you?" Whirlwind said with an eager chirp.

"Alright just keep up; I change suddenly sometimes when I'm training." Ren said.

"No you keep up Ren!" Whirlwind sniggered. "I'm the one who's going to fly fast."

"Yeah sure." Ren said quietly.

"Well let's go already!" Whirlwind said playfully.

Ren decided to stop thinking about the figure in the sky and focus on his flying. He took of with Whirlwind and took the lead.

"So is this just regular flying or do you do difficult stuff?" Whirlwind asked.

"That depends on what you think difficult is so in your case, yes we have to difficult stuff." Ren laughed.

"Well then if it's so difficult then tell me what to do and I'll do it better than you any day." Whirlwind said defiantly.

"So you could do it better than me any day; is that with or without me blindfolded?" Ren asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh don't start with that blindfold stuff again!" Whirlwind groaned.

"Alright, see if you can do this." Ren said as he swerved through several trees and finally victory rolled out to the side with a back flip to follow.

"Beat that!" Ren called over to Whirlwind.

"I'll beat that easily!" Whirlwind boasted. He flew into the forest and dogged the first few trees but he slammed into the sixth one and spun down beak first to the ground.

Ohh lord! Ren thought, flying to the forest clearing to help Whirlwind up. When he found the pidgey it was trying to pull its head out of the ground; Ren rolled his eyes and pulled the bird out.

"Thanks." Whirlwind said, gasping for air.

"Not so easy is it?" Ren sniggered.

"I just got carried away that's all." Whirlwind said.

"Sure you did, anyway want to see who can get to the Hill of Speio first?" Ren said with a challenging look on his face.

"Bring it on!" Whirlwind said accepting the challenge. The two took off at the same and sped off in two different directions. "I'll see you when you get there, after me of course."

"Ohh yeah you'll see me there!" Ren said to himself with a sinister smile on his face. "You'll see me there…"

**Ok chapter 2 is finished and if you like this story then please review! I really want to see what you think.**


	3. Face yourself, lugia

Whirlwind landed at the side of a puddle at the top of the Hill of Speio.

"I knew I'd get here first." Whirlwind said to himself.

He sat down and looked at the sky for any sign of his friend; but he didn't see him.

Ren silently flew out of a nearby river and blasted the oblivious pidgey with a blast of water.

Whirlwind jumped into the air so fast that he hit a branch in a tree above him; he tumbled down on the ground and looked up quickly to see where the blast had come from.

"You should have seen the look in your eyes!" Ren howled in hysterics.

"You'd… better… not… do… that… ever… again!" Whirlwind gasped.

Ren continued laughing until he noticed that behind Whirlwind a huge bird was landing.

"What is that?" Whirlwind asked.

"Ho oh!?" Ren gasped.

"Ho what now?" Whirlwind asked, confused.

Ren stared at the big orange bird with white under feathers, yellow tail feathers and green tipped wings.

"Correct Ren, I am Ho oh." Ho oh said.

"Wha- what are you doing here!?" Ren stammered.

To Whirlwind it was clear that this big bird was significant in some way but he could hardly understand why Ren appeared to be afraid of it.

"I'm here because I have to show you something, something of great importance." Ho oh replied. "Fly with me."

Ren thought it best to do what Ho oh said and Whirlwind tagged along as well, desperate to see what this important thing was.

They flew for about a minute before Whirlwinds curiosity kicked in. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You will see; pidgey." Ho oh replied.

"I have a name you know!" Whirlwind said angrily, boy did he hate being called pidgey.

Whirlwind's next question was directed at Ren. "So why are you scared of him?"

"I'm scared because he is THE lord of the sky." Ren replied.

"So what it's not like he's the lord of all flying types or anything is it?" Whirlwind asked.

Ren gave Whirlwind a serious glance as if to say he could snap you like a twig which Whirlwind ignored and asked another question.

"So Ho oh, why exactly are you taking us to wherever were going?"

"Does he ever shut up?" Ho oh laughed.

"I'm afraid not." Ren said.

Whirlwind went into a huff and to Ho oh's relief he shut up after that.

It took about another ten minutes until Ho oh stopped almost instantly, causing Whirlwind to fly into his back.

Whirlwind looked up at Ho oh with a look on his face like a school child tying, and failing, to look innocent. Ho oh just laughed at him before turning to Ren.

"I'm going to have to open a portal." Ho oh said and with that his wings started glowing blue.

Ren watched as Ho oh was completely engulfed in the blue light, and then with a squawk he forced the blue light out in a concentrated blast at the sky. Nothing happened at first but after a few seconds the sky seemed to rip open and it revealed a circular orange light.

"Fly in." Ho oh said and with that he flew into the light, followed by Ren and Whirlwind.

When he flew through Ren forced his eyes closed because a blinding light was right in front of him. Between him and the light there was nothing, no air, no scents, nothing just a void of darkness.

Ren flew through the blinding light and opened his eyes again when he reached the other side.

He landed on a stone plateau which was completely surrounded by trees. He looked around and found Ho oh staring at the sky.

Ren walked over to the big bird and asked "What is this place?"

"This is Eden." Ho oh replied.

"That's not possible; Eden doesn't exist, well not any more." Ren said, taking in the views around him.

"I risked my life to save it." Ho oh replied. "I was unable to save most of its beauty but I've kept it intact all the same."

"Why bother saving this dump?" Whirlwind asked.

Ho oh turned to the pidgey, clearly furious with the previous question. "I could not let Arceus's first gift to the world and greatest weapon simply rot or worse FALL TO DARKNESS NOW COULD I!? Ho oh almost screamed.

Whirlwind noticeably whimpered and took a few steps back. Ren looked at the pidgey surprised; suddenly his friend wasn't so chatty.

"Ren have you heard of the Tree of Visions?" Ho oh asked.

Ren's eyes widened in surprise and he said "The tree is here?"

"Yes this is where Arceus planted its seed." Ho oh said. "And now I want you to use its power to show you something."

"Show me what?" Ren asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Whatever it decides to show you." Ho oh said.

Ren looked up above the tree tops and saw a gigantic tree in the distance; it was the biggest thing he had ever seen.

"You will go to the tree" Ho oh began "But before you do you must face yourself, lugia."

"What?" Ren said confused.

"Somehow the darkness has made a mark on you Renius, in this place you are worse than a dark one; before you make for the tree you must banish the darkness from your soul." Ho oh said, lifting his wings up high. "But beware, some are not prepared for what they see."

Ren stepped back, it wasn't common for others to use his full name and he almost fell backwards when he realised that Ho oh was focusing a beam of energy on him. 

When the beam collided with him nothing happened for a few seconds, but he then realised that the energy was beginning to engulf him. He tried to let out a scream but for some reason he couldn't make any noise and soon the light completely engulfed him and he disappeared. Leaving Whirlwind the most confused that he had ever been before.

Ren opened his eyes to find that he was exactly where he was before the light had surrounded him… or was he?

He looked around and noticed that Whirlwind and Ho oh were nowhere to be found. He looked into the sky and saw that it was _purple?_

Ren suddenly fell over but he kept his balance with his wings; something was inside him, pushing, shoving and clawing its way out.

He fell backwards as a blob of dark purple energy broke out from his stomach. It slid across the ground and materialized into a lugia made of pure dark energy. The purple lugia spread its wings and let out a blood curdling howl into the sky, its red eyes locking with Ren's blue ones.

"What _are_ you?" Ren stammered, horrified at the creature before him.

The dark lugia opened its mouth and a ball of purple-black energy formed in its mouth. When it released it the very air turned to the same purple colour as the sky.

The dark lugia then focused on Ren again and said "Tonight your light turns to darkness Renius." in a horrible screech.

The dark lugia then lunged forward with incredible speed and it knocked Ren off the ground and into the air. Ren tried to fly away but the dark lugia's eyes lit up and Ren's wings suddenly felt like led and he fell back to the ground.

Ren charged a hyper beam and hurled it towards the dark lugia. The dark lugia threw its wings open and they began to glow, when the hyper beam collided it stopped in front of the dark lugia and it formed into a ball which the dark lugia took with it as it phased into the purple air.

Ren looked around franticly for his foe which appeared behind him and fired the hyper ball at his back.

Ren collapsed as the ball collided with him and he panted heavily as a searing pain ran up his back.

"Pathetic." The dark lugia hissed.

Ren got up shakily and attempted to attack the dark lugia with his mental abilities.

The dark lugia just walked threw the psychic field and rammed Ren's left flank. Ren whimpered but got up and tried to stand.

"Show your true power Renius! Stop messing about!" The dark lugia roared.

Ren was about to run forward but he collapsed on one knee as a dark aura engulfed him and the most horrible feeling he had ever felt coursed through his body.

"Fight me Renius, stop with this child's play." The dark lugia practically spat.

"Leave… me… alone…" Ren gasped, struggling to stay upright.

"You don't understand do you?" The dark lugia said. "I won't go away, you feed my power Renius and now you will pay for it."

"How… do… I… feed… you? Ren whimpered in pain, almost falling over.

"It doesn't matter Renius, not since you'll be _dead_ soon." The dark lugia snickered.

Ren closed his eyes, and suddenly he could hear a voice; he didn't know who's voice it was but it sounded familiar.

"_Ren; use aeroblast." _It said to his mind.

"_What is aeroblast?"_ Ren asked franticly with his thoughts.

"_Open your mouth, close your eyes and hope."_ The voice said.

Ren asked no more questions, he opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

The dark lugia stared at Ren and saw a light form in his mouth; he identified it as another hyper beam and got ready to blast it back but widened its eyes in surprise as the light in Ren's mouth turned blue and took the form of a tornado.

Ren released the blast without opening his eyes, he could feel the aura around him fade as the blast hit the dark lugia who was trying, and failing, to block the attack.

Ren opened his eyes suddenly as he felt the aura brake away completely and he saw the dark lugia lying on its back, eyes closed.

Ren walked up to it and looked at its seemingly lifeless face; he let out a sigh of relief thinking that the battle was over. He was about to turn away when he heard the voice of the dark lugia say "Impressive Ren, but you'll have to do much better than that to win this."

The dark lugia stood up and threw its head up into the air and suddenly a reddish-purple light took over its entire body and it began to change. The tips of its wings formed points, its tail grew longer, the tips of its toes formed into points and an odd bright red symbol appeared on its forehead as well as dimmer ones on its flanks and wings.

Ren stared at the dark lugia in horror as it wrapped one of its wings around him and raised him off the ground until they were eye level.

"Let's see how you fair against my Abbysal forme!" The now Abbysal lugia growled.

The Abbysal lugia threw Ren onto the ground and began charging a beam of red energy in its mouth.

The voice returned to Ren's mind again and it said franticly _"Use Soul Burst!"_

"_How?" _Ren asked in panic as the beam in the Abbysal lugia's mouth got bigger.

"_Focus your spirit and your soul into one, take a deep breath and turn darkness into light."_ The voice replied.

"_How do I do that?"_ Ren asked franticly, the beam reaching its maximum size.

"_Close your eyes Ren." _The voice said.

Ren did so and suddenly his mind filled with pictures of another lugia. This lugia was female and it had deep blue eyes just like Ren.

"_Focus Ren, force you're longing for your parents and your mind, spirit and soul into one; then release."_ The lugia said.

Ren wasn't really sure what he was doing but he knew he was doing the Soul Burst correctly because the lugia in his mind smiled and gave him a gentle, encouraging look.

Ren straightened his tail and he somehow felt the darkness deplete around him and be replaced with light. He felt his soul connect with his spirit and he pulled his wings in close to himself as the golden light welled up around him.

He continued to build up the light until the lugia in his mind said _"Open your eyes Renius, and free yourself."_

Ren opened his eyes and he was surprised at the light that circled him. He saw his reflection in the Abbysal lugia's beam and saw that his eyes had turned bright gold and that a gold aura surrounded him.

The Abbysal lugia unleashed the full power of the red beam at Ren who felt nothing, the beam simply faded as it came in contact with the gold aura.

"_Free your soul Ren, and finish this!"_ the lugia in his mind said.

Ren threw his wings open and his golden outline fired itself in a continuous burst of light.

The Abbysal lugia screamed in pain as the gold light came into contact with him and the symbols on him began to fade, as did his body. When the dark lugia had completely disappeared, Ren felt himself being pulled back to Ho oh and he closed his eyes and felt himself return to Eden.


	4. Visions and another lugia

**The fanfic name was changed from Ren the lugia to hopefully attract more readers.**

Ren noticeably looked exhausted from his battle in the shadow realm. Ho oh helped him stand and asked "What was on the other side?"

"This place… only different." Ren stammered. "Was that thing actually inside me?"

"It was." Ho oh said. "I suppose it wasn't the most desirable thing to burst its way out of you was it?"

"Hang on; what are you two talking about?" Whirlwind asked, confused.

"It's not important." Ho oh said as if to spare Ren from the horrible wave of questions that would follow if the pidgey was told. "Anyway Ren, you're ready to use the tree."

"I will but first who is she?" Ren asked, bringing a look of confusion to Whirlwind's beak.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ho oh said trying, and failing, to hide the fact that he did know what Ren was talking about.

"Ho oh please just tell me who she is." Ren said, getting agitated.

"She will tell you when she feels you are ready." Ho oh began. "Perhaps the tree will tell you who she is."

"Alright I'll go." Ren said, sensing that Ho oh wasn't going to tell.

Ren readied his wings for flight but found they were still stiff from the fight in the shadow realm, he lowered them to his side and began to walk along the path to the tree.

Whirlwind followed but he was stopped suddenly by Ho oh who knocked him off his feet and pulled him back.

"Hey!" Whirlwind squawked. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry pidgey but Renius must go to the tree alone." Ho oh explained.

Whirlwind got back on his feet and said "Wherever Ren goes I go."

"Fine then pidgey, make for the tree. You won't ever reach the other side." Ho oh said forcefully, watching Whirlwind as he admitted defeat.

Whirlwind watched as Ren walked of into the distance along the straight path surrounded by trees that grew increasingly taller the closer they got to the Tree of Visions which was so tall that it was impossible to see the top of it from the ground.

When Ren finally reached the tree he placed one wing on its trunk and closed his eyes. His mind suddenly filled with three visions.

The first vision was of the lugia he had seen in his mind when he had been in the shadow realm. It seemed to look at him and her eyes began to glow bright blue and a shiny bronze amulet with a golden thunderbolt at the centre of it appeared around her neck.

"Renius, you will meet me soon. Take the Amulet of Thunder, it will help you in combat; and beware of The Dark Army, it has already caused disasters across the world, it has destroyed many realms and I'm afraid yours is next." The lugia said.

The second vision was of a lugia, similar to Ren, and a tailow being held up inside a barely lighted abyss by two tentacles with red pointed tips.

"This ones pure and bright." A sinister, echoing voice said while the tentacle holding up the lugia tilted to the side. "And this ones blue and enjoys flight." The voice said and the tentacle holding up the tailow tilted but loosened and the tailow franticly flapped its wings and flew out of the visions frame.

The third and final vision was of a graceful blue bird with white feathers on its front and a long beautiful tail which Ren recognised as Arcticuno who shouted "I sentence you here, AND NOW!" and she lunged forward and the vision ended.

When Ren opened his eyes he was lying on his chest with his wings sprawled out as if he had just fallen from the sky and hit a tree. He pushed himself to his feet with his wings and was about to walk back down the path when something landed behind him; he turned round slowly and saw the sight he had been longing to see all his life, another lugia.

Ren's mouth dropped open in a mixture of shock and excitement which the other lugia noticed and she giggled.

"You're…!" Ren gasped. "Her!"

"You catch on fast Ren, seems I finally found you." The lugia said.

"Who are you?" Ren said, a smile forming on his face.

"My name is Zola, and believe it or not; I'm your sister." Zola said.

"My sister?" Ren gasped in surprise. "So I have a family?"

"Well right now you just have me, I'm afraid I know nothing of our parents." Zola sighed.

"Do you know anything about why I was abandoned?" Ren asked, making a loop with his tail.

"I…" Zola began. "I don't know anything about it." She finished quickly as if she was trying to hide something.

Ren decided not to press the subject any further and decided to ask about his vision.

"What is the amulet of thunder?" He asked.

"This." Zola said as she raised her wings into the air and the amulet from the vision began to appear around Ren's neck.

"Wow, shiny." Ren said as he eyed the sparkling amulet with great interest.

"That's Zapdos's amulet, I found it in some old ruins." Zola said.

"Zapdos" Ren asked. "Isn't he?"

"Yes; he is one of the legendary bird trio, well it isn't really a trio now since they broke off from one another." Zola said.

"Wait, they broke apart?" Ren asked. "Why, the legend says the three of them combined with Lugia protected the world from darkness."

"Well some… unforeseen events occurred if I'm correct, I'm afraid I don't know much about it." Zola said with a shrug.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ren said, changing the subject suddenly.

"I was left at the castle of Gibral, and I was raised there." Zola said.

"How come you knew you had a brother, but I didn't know I had a sister?" Ren asked.

"Ho oh told me." Zola said. "He came to me and told me to introduce myself after you had your visions. By the way what did you see?"

"You, another lugia, a tailow and Arcticuno." Ren said.

Zola was about to say something when Ren said "You said something about the Dark army? And something about my realm being next?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to speak to you about." Zola sighed. "The world is sick Ren, darkness is spreading through its veins like some kind of disease; the Dark One as he is known is using his army and his power to cause disasters in realms and eventually destroy them. Gibral was experiencing a forty-day storm just before I left and it happened right after the Dark Army attacked."

Ren stared at Zola quizzically while she explained what was happening.

"You see the Dark Army attacks realms in little chunks, destroying small parts of them at a time and finally finishing the job later. I think when they failed to penetrate Gibral's walls they decided to launch a forty-day storm, but this storm is different from a regular storm because while it rains the water that it does nothing will grow, all the plants have died and pokemon have started disappearing. The whole castle was in panic, and then Ho oh came."

"And what about my realm being next?" Ren asked impatiently.

"Ren do you know why Ho oh brought you here now of all times he could have?" Zola asked.

"No, why?" Ren queried.

"To protect you from the Dark Army, you see while you where fighting your shadow in the shadow realm; the Dark Army attacked your village." Zola sighed.

Ren's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open "NO!" He shouted. "I have to stop them!"

"I'm sorry Ren." Zola said. "But they have been and gone."

"I have to go back now!" Ren shouted, looking about franticly for Ho oh.

Ren dismissed his search for Ho oh and flew up into the sky and headed towards the portal, closely followed by Zola. Ho oh watched as the two flew through the portal and he turned to Whirlwind and said "I suppose we should get going." And he flew into the portal with Whirlwind at his side.

When Ren flew out the other side of the portal Zola crashed into him followed by Whirlwind who crashed into her and Ho oh who flew to the side to avoid the collision, Ren and Zola both regained there balance in much the same fashion but Whirlwind failed to and spiralled towards the ground and impacted with a faint thud.

"We'd best get going." Zola said, chuckling at Whirlwind who had began his accent back towards the group.

"I must remain at Eden, the three of you go and do get yourselves killed out there, and you'll die very easily at the hand of a sword." Ho oh warned. "And Zola, take good care of Ren, I know I don't need to remind you why."

"Of course Ho oh." Zola said and she, Ren and Whirlwind all flew back towards the realm, leaving Ho oh behind.

"Arceus protect you." Ho oh said to himself and flew back threw the portal to Eden."

"We should be there soon." Zola said. "And Ren, calm down, freaking out won't help you."

Ren who looked very edgy, even shaky said "I just need to make sure that everyone's ok."

"So, who exactly are you anyway?" Whirlwind finally asked Zola.

"My name is Zola." Zola said.

"She's my sister." Ren said.

"Wow, your sister!" Whirlwind said excitedly. "I thought you didn't have a family."

Ren noticeably looked hurt at the previous statement and Whirlwind quickly changed the subject. "What's the rush to get back anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Ren said.

"What is it, come on tell me!" Whirlwind begged like a little child.

"You'll see." Zola said quietly.

"What's up with you two?" Whirlwind asked. "Did someone die or something?"

"We'll see when we get there." Zola said, sounding irritated.

Whirlwind looked into the distance and saw that the sky above his realm was a dark grey. "What's wrong with the sky?" He asked.

Zola looked at Whirlwind, dearly hoping that nothing terribly bad had happened, but she answered the question all the same.

"It… It looks like time has stopped." She said slowly and quietly.

"What?" Whirlwind gasped. "Is that even possible?"

"I'm afraid so." Zola sighed.

The trio landed in the centre of the village which Ren and Whirlwind both lived in.

"My god…" Ren said slowly. "Where is everyone and… what happened?"

Ren looked over the village, everything had been either destroyed or ransacked, and Whirlwind suddenly bolted towards his house.

"Mom! Dad!" He ran of calling with fear in his voice.

At those words Ren lowered his head and brought his wing up to his chest, as if in pain.

"It's alright Ren." Zola said to him comfortingly. "Let's go."

When Ren and Zola entered Whirlwinds house they found Whirlwind staring intently at a piece of paper on the floor; Zola picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Whirlwind and Ren

If you are reading this then we want to let you know that were all ok and well; the Dark Army arrived here and forced us all out of the village, we have decided to go to the castle of Gibral as it should be out of there reach so please come and find us there. Gibral is to the north, a three day journey by foot, we look forward to seeing you there.

From

Sereo

"Thank Arceus, everyone's ok!" Whirlwind sighed in relief.

"So there going to Gibral? That's a coincidence." Zola said. "I know the way, so getting there shouldn't be a problem."

"Well let's go, now!" Whirlwind said impatiently.

"Wait, it was getting dark before we got here so we should probably wait until morning." Ren said.

"But what if the Dark Army comes back?" Whirlwind asked. "Then what are we going to do?"

"They won't return. "Zola began. "They never return to sites they have already destroyed so I can guarantee they won't come back."

"Ok fine, let's stay tonight but were going first thing in the morning." Whirlwind said and the three began to discuss the route they would take tomorrow before going to sleep.


End file.
